Greg Willis (Earth-616)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = ; Formerly , | Relatives = Richard Willis (father) Mary Willis (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = New York University | Origin = Human, Mutate. He gained his gravity powers in an accident after graduating high school, when he was sucked into a Black Hole and re-emerged. The nature of the accident and the source of his power have not yet been revealed. | PlaceOfBirth = Sheboygan, Wisconsin | Creators = Sean McKeever; Mike Norton | First = Gravity #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Greg Willis was born and raised in Sheboygan, Wisconsin. During a summer vacation onboard his family's yacht, Greg was sucked into a strange mini black hole. He was found hours later by his parents and discovered that he was able to manipulate the gravity around his body. Greg moved to New York City to study licensing and merchandising at New York University, and took the superhero name Gravity. He immediately encountered Black Death and Rage; unfortunately, Gravity accidentally mistook Rage as a villain and allowed Black Death to escape. His confidence began to waver as the superhero life was tougher than he thought. Later he saved the life of a old woman, and met new friends "Frog," his roommate, and Lauren Singh, another student. Gravity slowly became more confident about his new life. But after beating the Rhino, he became a target of the Daily Bugle, especially because of the symbol on his chest (which could be mistaken for an X'', used by many mutant teams, such as the X-Men). Black Death took a special interest in Gravity, finding any chance to humiliate the new hero. Black Death then took up the identity of the hero "Greenwich Guardian" to further break Gravity and destroy the university. However, Gravity was too strong for Black Death. After the battle, Gravity was congratulated by Spider-Man, which gave him the confidence to continue as a hero. Gravity later tried to get into the Avengers Christmas party, but kept getting turned away. When he was eventually allowed in, the party was attacked by Ultron dressed as Santa. Battleworld After a battle with Brushfire; he was taken to Battleworld, along with a Spider-Man imposter, Medusa, Wasp, Firebird, Venom, The Hood, and Henry Pym by a being claiming to be the Beyonder. Later, when Uatu the Watcher appeared, the 'Beyonder' was proven to be another cosmic entity known as The Stranger. The being then decided to destroy the planet, setting it to self-destruct. Gravity forfeited his life to hold the planet together long enough for the others to escape. Fantastic Four The new Fantastic Four found out that Gravity's grave had been desecrated. They followed a trail and found that he had been put into a cocoon by Epoch. This was fought over briefly by the Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, until Gravity emerged as the new Protector of the Universe, because Quasar lost his life in the recent Annihilation war. Gravity fed Galactus his PotU powers to save Epoch when Galactus came to consume it. This sated Galactus, who left peacefully. Gravity and the FF returned to Earth, and he returned home to inform his family he was alive. The Watcher later retrieved him from Earth so that his powers could be used to help save Eternity, with the promise that when he was returned home the people of Earth would have forgotten his secret identity which they had learned after his 'death'. 50-State Initiative & Bastards of Evil Gravity was recruited into the 50-State Initiative and was among the many heroes to attend the fake funeral for the Invisible Woman. Gravity had prepared for a trip to New York, but instead of taking a bus, he used his powers to travel. En route, he spotted a mushroom cloud. Investigating in costume, he rescued survivors before finding the cause of the explosion: a superhuman calling himself Warhead of the Bastards of Evil, self-proclaimed son of the Radioactive Man. Warhead unleashed another explosion that killed two innocent bystanders. Gravity was able to subdue him before resuming his trip. The encounter convinced Gravity to not give up his hero career, returning home to retrieve his costume before returning to Manhattan. Young Allies Gravity became involved investigating the Bastards of Evil after they attacked Manhattan. This attack included Warhead causing a nuclear explosion at Ground Zero that presumably killed himself in the process. Gravity teamed up with recently un-retired superheroine Firestar to learn more about the remaining Bastards. The pair, along with Spider-Girl, Nomad, and Toro defeated the Bastards of Evil and revealed that they were actually kidnapped victims of the Superior, the alleged son of the Leader. When Nomad suggested the group form an official hero team, Gravity firmly rejected the idea, stating that he was "over the team thing." Gravity was one of the many young heroes invited to the prom at the Avengers Academy. The Young Allies were then forced to fight the recently returned Onslaught. Working alongside the Secret Avengers, the Young Allies contended with murderous child soldiers and their remorseless leader, but by working together, they were able to defeat Onslaught. The Young Allies helped in the battle between the Kree and the Cult of the Negative Zone Fear Itself When Commander Steve Rogers requested that Prodigy (Ritchie Gilmore) create a new Initiative of volunteers to combat the growing fear within the nation, Gravity was among the former Initiative members that answered the call. Accompanied by Firestar, Gravity was appointed as co-team leader of one of the sections. His former Heavy Hitters teammate Hardball, recognized as a hero once again due to his role in Camp H.A.M.M.E.R.'s downfall, taunted Gravity for his lack of leadership skill, leading to a confrontation between the two. Komodo and Firestar quickly broke it up. Spider-Island The Young Allies also helped defend New York during the Spider-Island incident. On the Hudson River bridge, Gravity fought against Spider-King. Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) arrived and also fought the spider-beast, but was having trouble focusing on the mission. He spotted Gravity and threw him in the air. Spider-King approached him and threatened to kill him if he did not step aside. Gravity fell down on the spider-beast and knocked him out. Working with the other Avengers they were able to save New York. Gravity was among the many heroes attacked by Carrion-possessed Superior Spider-Man. Young Avengers Gravity was among the group of young heroes who arrived when the Young Avengers called "Avengers Assemble." They were nicknamed the Thin Spandex Line. Together they battled Mother, a dangerous Interdimensional Parasite. | Powers = * 'Gravitikinesis:''' Gravity controls a thin layer of gravitons (The theoretical particles for gravity) that act as a second skin. He can push and pull matter, but with better concentration he can do more complex things, such as controlling the weight of an object, flying, or shooting concussive blasts. When he was reborn with the Protectors of the Universe power, Epoch claimed that he had "power enough to shake the cosmos," and was powerful enough to take on Galactus, though he used this power as fuel to feed Galactus and save Epoch's life instead. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = * Whilst briefly possessing the Protector Of The Universe powers, he didn't wear a pair of Quantum Bands like the previous 5 Protectors. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Protector Of The Universe Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Mutates